I'm Falling For You
by uiytrcgvhbvyi
Summary: Connie and Jacob are called to assist at an emergency. A man's life hangs in the balance and Connie makes a decision that could put all their lives in danger. Jonnie


**A/N: So, this is the first Casualty fic I've ever written but I absolutely had to write it because I'm in love with Jonnie (JacobxConnie)! They're so adorable. Thanks to my girl Sophie (BritishGirlLovingFandoms) for the title.** **Please enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Did Jacob and Connie make out last episode? No. I don't own it.**

* * *

"Er … Mrs Beauchamp!" Noel called her as she strode past the desk, clearly in a hurry.

With an annoyed sigh she stopped "What is it, Noel? I have patients to see"

"Paramedics are requesting a doctor"

Connie's eyes lit up at the mention of going out in the field. She loved her job and worked hard but she hadn't been out of the hospital in a long while "Okay. Where's the accident?"

Noel reeled off the address to her and stood back, a pleased, lopsided grin on his face.

"Thank you" she almost skipped away to prepare herself for going to the scene. The had field kits stored in the hospital – clothes and medical equipment. She pulled them down from their shelves and started towards her office in order to get changed.

Jacob spotted her as she was walking and immediately began to chase after her in that school-boy manor that he often used "You going somewhere?"

"Paramedics need a doctor"

"They need a nurse too?" he put all of his weight onto one leg and crossed his arms, almost daring her to refuse him.

"No"

He cocked his head to one side "Come on, Connie –"

" _Mrs Beauchamp_ "

"Come on, Mrs B, you need me"

"I need you? Okay, let's get one thing straight, I don't need anyone"

He raised his hands in mock surrender "Fine. I can help"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "We're leaving in 2 minutes"

"I'll be ready" Jacob grinned and backed away from the clinical lead in order to get ready for their imminent departure. He may not have been working at Holby for long but he knew Connie well enough to know that she would follow through with her threat and leave without him if he wasn't there in time.

* * *

Being the straight up gentleman that he was, Jacob assisted Connie into the back of the ambulance. It had been a rush to get dressed but he had made it to the ambulance just in time. At first she pulled her arm away, but eventually she begrudgingly let him help her. Secretly she liked the feeling of his hand on her back, it spread warmth through her body and made her feel comfortable. Connie tried to hold back the smile that was trying to break out across her face. She managed to get away with a shaky grin but Jacob's eyes sparkled as he grinned back. They stood face to face for a few seconds, Jacob still outside the ambulance before the spell was shattered by Dixie calling out from the front.

"You getting in, Jacob, or are we leaving you here?"

He hauled himself into the ambulance and practically threw himself into the chair next to Connie. Their shoulders bumped together as he landed and Connie looked away from him before she blushed and pulled the ambulance door shut.

* * *

When they got to the scene there were police and firemen already there, milling around and generally being useless. The two of them grabbed their bags and jumped out of the back of the ambulance. A fireman came up to them to explain the situation.

"We suspect that there is one man trapped inside, but we have to clear the building before we can allow you in"

"Well how long is that going to take?"

"A while. An hour maybe"

"We can't wait an hour!" she protested.

"You can't go in until it's safe" the fireman repeated, he was obviously annoyed that no one ever listened to what they say.

Connie paused for a moment to think "No. No an hour isn't good enough, we can't wait that long" she turned away from the fireman to grab her medical bag but was stopped short by Jacob grasping hold of her arm.

"You can't seriously be considering going in there …" she tried to tear away from him but he just held her tighter "Connie, it's not safe! You might get hurt"

"If I don't get in there now then he'll die" harshly, she tugged her arm away from him and carried on with what she was doing. She realized he was following her when she reached the entrance of the collapsed building "What are you doing?"

He grinned openly at her "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em"

"No, I'm not putting your life in danger"

"And I'm not letting you go in there by yourself"

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by him.

"We can wait it out and see who's stubborner, if that's what you want?"

Connie nearly stamped her foot in frustration at him, he knew exactly what to say to get her to give in to him. Shoulders sagging, she turned her back to him and entered the house. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as they walked, he was so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. "Hello?" she called out hesitantly "Hello?"

"I don't think they can hear you"

Without bothering to answer him she turned and continued through the rubble. Her foot caught on something hidden in the shadows and she lurched forwards. Jacob reacted quicker than she did and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against him. She gripped onto his arm and steadied herself against him.

"You okay, Mrs B?" he asked

"Hmm? Uh, yeah, thank you"

"Well we can't be dealing with two casualties now, can we?"

She smiled at him briefely before realizing that he was still holding her against himself "You can let go of me now"

"As you wish" he said, relaxing his grip on his boss.

She wriggled away from him, shock herself off a little, and continued making her way systematically through the wreckage. Jacob nearly crashed into her when she stopped suddenly.

"Connie –?"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" she whispered. She held up her hand to quieten him before he could speak.

Then the noise came again. It was low, guttural, like someone groaning.

"Over here" she took hold of his hand and sped off through the wreckage with a newfound speed and urgency, dragging him along behind her. As they drew closer to the source of the noise Jacob spotted a man lying on the ground underneath a pile of pipes and plasterboard. He pointed out the figure to Connie and she darted off to his side.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she moved herself into a better position and grasped hold of the casualty's hand "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand" she paused for a few moments, a worried look on her face, before finally breathing a sigh of relief "Good, well done. Okay my name's Mrs Beauchamp, I'm a doctor. Can you tell me your name?"

"Charlie …" he breathed out faintly "… Davies"

"Alright, Charlie. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"My leg a-and my chest"

Connie glanced down at where his legs were trapped underneath a large pile of rubbish. "Jacob, can you try and clear some of this rubble away. Try and get his chest clear at least"

He nodded and stepped around her so that he could reach the majority of the refuse.

"I'm just going to give you some oxygen to help with your breathing, but then I'll take a look at your chest, okay?"

Charlie nodded.

Turning away from him she rummaged through her bag and produced an oxygen mask. By now Jacob had got his chest clear so she raised Charlie's shirt and took in the large blue bruises forming there "Yeah, it looks like there's some trauma here. Did anything strike you there?"

"I–I don't know"

"That's okay" she stood up and stopped Jacob mid-clearance "We need to get him out of here as soon as possible"

"I agree. You get the stretcher from the paramedics and I'll stay with him and clear away some more"

She was about to argue, but realized that he was right. He was obviously stronger than she was so it made sense for her to go and him to stay "Okay. I'll be two minutes" she raised a hand as if to touch him but thought better of it and simply turned tail and walked quickly towards the exit. Once outside the light was blinding and there were people everywhere wanting to know what was going on "There's one casualty, he has blunt force trauma to the chest and I suspect a displaced fracture of the left tib and fib. I need a stretcher" when no one moved she nearly growled in frustration before fetching one herself and hurrying back towards the building, the calls of the other people falling on deaf ears. Just before she reached the door there was a rumbling noise and dust came shooting out.

A fireman darted forwards and pulled a distraught looking Connie away from the building. At first she didn't resist him, but then her senses kicked in and she fought him off.

"Jacob?" she called quietly at first, fearful that there would be no reply "Jacob!" she yelled, louder this time.

There was a heart wrenching second when there was no answer but then Jacob's voice came from inside the house "We're fine! It was another part of the building"

Connie released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, composed herself, and started for the door again. Pointing to two of the paramedics she said "You two with me" when they started to protest she snapped "Do you want that man to live or not?"

* * *

"You okay, Mrs B?" he asked her as soon as she reached him.

"Are you?"

"We're fine. Aint we, Charlie?"

"Peachy"

"I see you've made some new friends" Jacob said, gesturing to the awkward looking men behind her.

She slid the stretcher down onto the floor next to Charlie and moved down to his leg to assess the damage. She bandaged the wound and protected it with padding. "Charlie, we need to get you onto this stretcher. It might hurt a bit, but it's necessary, okay?"

"Just tell me when it's over" he chuckled weakly.

Jacob and Connie positioned themselves on one side of Davies and the paramedics stood on the other.

"Jacob, I need you to roll him slightly; I'll slide the stretcher under him. On the count of 3. 1 … 2 … 3"

Once that was completed they began strapping him down so that he wouldn't fall off. The paramedics moved to each end of the stretcher (under Connie's instruction) and lifted Charlie up in a synchronised motion. Charlie groaned at the sudden movement, the groan turned to a chuckle, which turned to a cough.

* * *

The ceiling groaned above them and Connie ushered the paramedics out "Get him out of here, we'll be right behind you"

Jacob kept his hands on Connie's back as they hurried out of the danger zone, he kept her moving quickly and wouldn't let her slow down.

"Staff Nurse Masters, I can walk fine on my own"

"This building could give way a –" he was cut off by an immense creaking from directly above them "Connie!" he cried, pushing her to the floor as the ceiling above them collapsed.

She let out a startled cry as she fell down, hitting her head on the floor with a thump and curling herself up instinctively and covering her head with her arms.

He threw himself on top of her body, shielding her from the falling debris. He had his hands knotted into her hair, holding her down and protecting her from the heavy blows that were raining down on his back. It stopped abruptly but he still pressed the both of them to the floor, trying to determine if anything else was going to happen. Horrified shouting came from outside. He could hear Connie's shaky, obviously terrified, breaths from underneath him and he knew he must be crushing her.

"Jacob?" she whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"I think it's fine now" he reassured the scared woman "Stay down" cautiously he lifted his head and looked around. They were surrounded by fallen domestic items, luckily nothing exceptionally heavy had fallen on top of them or they would have been crushed. Coughing he raised himself more, shaking the plaster, cables and wood off of his back. From this position he had a better view of Connie. She was still curled up like he had told her, but she was staring up at him. Crawling backwards he got off of her, silently telling her that she could get up now.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

He grinned charismatically at her, his white teeth flashing in the dim light "Just a few scratches"

"Let me see" she ordered, gaining some of her authoritarian air back.

"It's nothing"

She tilted her head at him, disbelieving "I'm the doctor here"

He rolled his eyes at her but tuned around so that she could see his back.

She stood so that she could see him clearly. Lifting her hands she pressed them gingerly to the edges of the rips in his coveralls, saying nothing when he winced under her touch "It doesn't look like there's anything in them. We have to get out of here, then I can look at it properly"

"Best get a move on then"

* * *

After locating the position of the exit they carefully cleared a path through the wreckage, this time with Jacob leading the way. The only reason they knew they were heading the right way was the increasing intensity of the light. The gashes on Jacobs back were staring Connie right in the face, reminding her that he was hurt because of her stupid stubbornness. She just _had_ to play the hero and endanger both of their lives. Internally she was screaming at herself, telling herself that this was all her fault, that she was a horrible, horrible boss and should not be in charge. Jacob felt her slowing down as she thought all the bad thoughts about herself, so as she had done earlier, he took hold of her hand and squeezed it once, letting her know that he knew what she was thinking. The he did something that surprised her, he let go of her hand, instead wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. This time it was her turn to surprise herself when she didn't pull away but instead nestled against him before falling into step.

As they stumbled out of the house together they were greeted by many cries and people fussing over them, pulling them away from the building; wrapping them in blankets. They were dragged to separate ambulances where paramedics gave them oxygen and checked them over for damage. Jacob's clothes were gently peeled away from his wounds and a cold compress was applied to ease the swelling.

* * *

Once Connie had managed to convince everyone that she was fine, that she had just bumped her head when Jacob had thrown her to the floor, she went to check on Jacob "How's your back?" she asked, feeling bad that he had been injured protecting her.

"Oh it's great" he said sarcastically, but grinned at her.

She flashed a smile back "I'm sorry about dragging you in there"

"We got Charlie out, that's the main thing"

A paramedic butted in to their conversation. To Jacob he said "We're ready to go" but then turned to Connie and asked "You coming with us?"

Without even hesitating to consider, she answered "Yes"

"You don't have urgent paperwork to fill out?" Jacob asked, openly mocking her.

"Yeah, well, this is the fastest way to the hospital, isn't it?"

* * *

Apparently no one had informed the staff at Holby ED that their next patient would be Jacob because they were surprised to see them.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, clearly concerned.

Jacob twisted his head so that he could see the doctor "Our boss over there" he flicked his head in Connie's general direction, she, in turn, scowled at him "Decided to go into an unsafe building. Ceiling collapsed"

"And she made you go with her?" Zoe was shocked. As they spoke they were wheeling Jacob towards cubicles.

"I –" the clinical lead started to defend herself, but Jacob stopped her short.

"Nah, but I couldn't let her go in alone, could I?"

"Forever the gentleman, aren't you Jacob" Rita laughed.

"That's me" he said as Connie rolled her eyes.

"So how come you're chopped up like a piece of meat but Mrs Beauchamp's fine"

"Like you said, Rita, forever the gentleman"

The nurse raised an eyebrow at her college and sent him an inquisitive look. But Jacob did not elaborate, as much as he loved winding his lovely boss up, he knew she would not appreciate him embarrassing her right in front of her face.

* * *

After all bits of grit had been removed from his wounds and they had been cleaned and dressed, Rita slipped into the cubicle to question Jacob further about what happened.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what! What happened out there?"

"I told you already, the ceiling collapsed"

She looked at him, her head cocked to one side.

"You can't tell Connie I told you this" he said, leaning closer to Rita "She'd probably kill me"

"Oh so it's 'Connie' now, not 'Mrs Beauchamp'!" she said, suggestively.

"Okay then, I won't tell you"

Rita begged "No, Jacob, come on! Please"

"Connie got two paramedics to carry the guy out, we were following them when the ceiling collapsed"

"Yeah, and?" she asked, leaning forward further like an eager child.

He looked at her pointedly, telling her to be quiet "And, I heard it just before it when; pushed Connie to the ground and threw myself over her"

"That's how you got hurt and she didn't"

"I think I pushed her a little hard and she hit her head, but she's fine" he looked away from Rita and before he could top himself he had mumbled "That's all that matters"

A grin stretched its way across Rita's face, finally she understood "You like her don't you"

Jacob gazed at her blankly "I don't know what you're talking about"

She spoke in a sing-song voice "Jacob loves Connie"

"Jacob loves who?" Connie asked from the small opening in the curtain that she had just created.

Rita flushed scarlet but could barely contain the mischievous smirk that threatened to shred her face. Jacob's jaw slackened considerably as his mouth nearly dropped open, he was fine with Rita teasing him relentlessly, he could handle that. What he was not fine with and could not handle was Connie knowing. For the first time in a long while he wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

"I'll leave you two to it" Rita said quietly, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling, no doubt she would go and tell everyone in the department. Neither of them heard her, nor noticed her absence, they were too busy staring at each other in fear.

"I –" they both said at the same time then smiled nervously and looked down at the floor.

After a minute pause, Connie tried again "I, erm, I wanted to thank you. For, erm, what you did today at the …at the … building. I'm sorry I put you in that situation and I'm sorry you got hurt"

"Rather me than you" he joked thinly, but neither of them laughed.

"What was Rita saying?"

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he had no excuse, no way out without telling the truth.

"It's just it sounded like …"

"Yes" he didn't raise his eyes to look at her, instead focusing on the monitor attached to his finger.

"Y–yes?"

"It was what it sounded like. What Rita said –" his sentence was cut short by Connie's mouth on his. Stunned, his eyes widened but he soon found himself kissing her back with equal passion. He wove his fingers through her loose hair, a task made difficult by the monitors attached to his hands, and pulled her closer to him for the third time that day. Their lips didn't leave each other's as he pulled her onto edge of the hospital bed. His need to have her closer grew as a moan came from the back of Connie's throat and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. His lungs were screaming at him but she was like a drug and he could not stop. Connie felt the same way but the burning became too strong and she had to break away. Panting heavily, faces inches apart, they gazed at each other's faces, trying to work out what the other was thinking. After catching his breath Jacob managed to whisper "You really know how to take a man's breath away"

Colour spread through Connie's cheeks and her eyes brightened. A smile graced her features as she blushed.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking 'oh god Jacob Masters just kissed me'" she laughed, her hand covering half of her face.

"Technically it's all your fault, you kissed me, which means you're to bl –"

"Oh shut up" she said, silencing him again with a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback is welcomed, as ever.**

 **Jorja xx**


End file.
